The Evil Genius Couple
by GaemGyu407
Summary: Siapa yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun? Changmin atau Siwon?  Summary gak nyambung. DLDR!


Cast: MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), slight WonKyu

Genre: Romance, BL

Rate: T (aman selalu)

Disclaimer: Their belong to God

STORY BEGIN!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Seperti biasa, konser SMTown memang sangat melelahkan. Namun bukan SM Family namanya jika tidak bisa menghandle semua pekerjaan gila dari seorang Lee Soo Man, pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di SM Entertainment. Saat ini seluruh anggota SM Family (minus author yg ga bisa dateng XD) tengah berdiri diatas panggung besar nan mewah tempat berlangsungnya pekerjaan mereka. Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut ikalnya sedang berdiri dan sesekali mengusap peluh yang meluncur dari dahinya.

"Mau minum, Kyu?" tawar seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yg kita ketahui bernama Choi Siwon.

"Gumawo, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengambil air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Siwon. Ditenggaknya air itu hingga isinya tinggal setengah. *abis macul kali dia XD*

"Lelah, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tanpa perlu kujawab kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan, hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Siwon pun ikut tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari banyak WonKyu Shipper yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan tanpa disadari juga ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan cemburu.

+++ Hotel +++

"Sungmin, kau sekamar denganku. Hyuk, kau sekamar dengan Shindong. Hae, kau sekamar dengan Wookie. Siwon, kau dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Teuki hyung bilang padaku katanya ia sekamar dengan manager hyung." Yesung mengatur pembagian kamar. Well, sedikit-sedikit Yesung mulai mengambil alih peran Leeteuk. Karena nantinya ialah yang akan menjadi leader pengganti selama Leeteuk wamil.

"Sekarang cepatlah kalian istirahat, aku tidak mau dengar kalian sakit!" perintah Yesung pada dongsaengdeulnya.

"Ne, hyung juga!" jawab Ryeowook. Yesung mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka segera masuk kamar masing-masing.

+++ WonKyu's room +++

"Kau tidak mandi, Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung tiduran diatas ranjang king size yang bakal mereka tempati berdua untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kau duluan saja, hyung. Aku masih lelah." jawab Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Siwon segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

~~ 15 menit kemudian ~~

"Mandi dulu sana, agar badanmu lebih segar!" perintah Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berguling-guling diatas kasur. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, sehingga melakukan hal seperti itu. *ckckck... belom sembuh juga -_-*

"Ne, ne, simba hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia pun segera melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

~~ 15 menit kemudian ~~

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan baju handuk, dan itu membuat dada putihnya terekspos jelas. Siwon yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah agar tidak menyerang Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. *wah, yadong sangat Siwonnie :p*

'Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...' tiba-tiba HP Kyuhyun bergetar. Ada SMS masuk, ternyata.

From: Lord VoldeMin

Selamat malam :p

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Changmin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat menyukai semua perhatian Changmin padanya, walau itu cuma sebatas perhatian seseorang pada sahabatnya.

To: Lord VoldeMin

Selamat malam juga :p

Setelah menekan tombol send, ia bergegas memakai baju tidurnya. Tidak lama kemudian HPnya bergetar lagi.

From: Lord VoldeMin

Jangan begadang, Kyu. Jadwal kita masih banyak. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit.

Kyuhyun memerah membaca SMS Changmin. Secara tidak langsung Changmin mengkhawatirkannya.

To: Lord VoldeMin

Ne. Kau juga!

Belum lama Kyuhyun menunggu, HPnya bergetar lagi.

From: Lord VoldeMin

Oke. Selamat tidur, Kyu.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum.

To: Lord VoldeMin

Selamat tidur juga!

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi dari Changmin.

"SMSan dengan siapa, Kyu? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali." tanya Siwon yang ternyata memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedari tadi. *author juga daritadi merhatiin kalian, loh XD*

"Changmin, hyung. Hehehe..." jawab Kyuhyun senang. Siwon mengangguk. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menyelinap saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama Changmin dengan wajah malu-malu. Well, Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun.

+++ Pagi harinya +++

"Cepatlah Kyu, member lain sudah menunggu dibawah." ujar Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tengah merapikan rambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, hyung!" ajak Kyuhyun . Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi saat ini menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon dalam hati sangat senang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Mungkinkah ada kesempatan baginya untuk bisa memiliki Kyuhyun?

+++ Restoran hotel +++

Terlihat disana sudah ramai. Member SNSD dan F(x) duduk dengan meja berdampingan. Sedangkan Super Junior berada diantara SHINee dan DBSK. Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera mengambil tempat. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan Yesung berada disamping Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disamping Siwon.

"Tidak ada masalah tentang pembagian kamar yang kuatur semalam?" tanya Yesung pada dongsaengdeulnya. Serempak mereka menggeleng.

"Baguslah." ujar Yesung lega. Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat semua dongsaengdeulnya. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang menjalani tugas wamilnya nanti.

"Kyu, kau makan belepotan." ujar Siwon sambil menyeka ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Member Super Junior tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri diatas panggung SMTown. Gemuruh fans meneriakkan nama mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa fans yang meneriakkan nama pair kesukaan mereka.

"WONKYU... WONKYU..." fans meneriakkan nama pair Kyuhyun dan Siwon. *salah satunya author yg teriak XD* Sedangkan yang disebut nama pairnya itu mencoba melakukan sedikit fanservice. Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju member Super Junior yang semuanya sedang berada disayap kanan panggung. Makin histerislah teriakan para WonKyu Shipper.

"Cih..." seseorang mendecih melihat kemesraan WonKyu.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin tengah memandang Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau cemburu ya?" goda Yunho.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Changmin gelagapan. Yunho tersenyum melihat magnaenya.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, Min-ah." ujar Yunho.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita masih show!" ujar Changmin kesal. Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi sikap magnaenya ini.

"Hei, Min!" sapa Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak merespon, malah ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Tidak biasanya Changmin bersikap begini padanya.

"Ani!" jawab Changmin singkat, lalu berjalan kearah Yunho. Kyuhyun melongo melihat sikap Changmin yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

+++ Malam harinya di hotel +++

"Min!" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yap, jika ingin ke kamar Changmin harus melewati kamar WonKyu terlebih dahulu. Changmin tidak menoleh, ia terus saja berjalan.

"Changminnie!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Changmin. Ketika sudah dekat ia menarik lengan Changmin agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa, heh? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." jawab Changmin cuek.

"Bohong! Kenapa tadi kau mengacuhkanku saat kita sedang berada di panggung? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Changminnie." omel Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku lelah. Ingin istirahat. Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat." ujar Changmin.

"Minnie, apa salahku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin yang mendengarnya sontak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak salah, Kyu. Tenanglah!" Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, mencegah agar air mata sang evil magnae Super Junior itu tidak tumpah.

"Tapi kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin menghela napas.

"Itu... Karena..."

"Karena apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena..."

"Karena apa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kini ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Karena aku cemburu, mungkin." ujar Changmin.

"Cemburu? Cemburu dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Siwon hyung, Kyu." jelas Changmin lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae." ungkap Changmin tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam saking syoknya.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Changmin seraya memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aa-aku..." wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Aa-aku mau, Minnie. Nado saranghae." jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Changmin girang. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, look at me!" perintah Changmin. Kyuhyun pun menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Changmin yang notabene jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah benda halus menyentuh dan menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Changmin, sedangkan Changmin melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Mereka terus saja terlarut dalam sentuhan itu, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi ciuman mereka.

"Ehem!" deham orang itu.

"Bisakah kalian teruskan nanti saja, saat jadwal kita sudah selesai?" tanya seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Yunho dan Yesung yang tengah memergoki mereka sedang berciuman. Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan langsung memasang wajah innocent pada hyung masing-masing.

"Changmin! Kyuhyun! Kalian istirahat sekarang juga!" perintah Yunho dan Yesung pada magnae mereka masing-masing. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu keduanya kembali berciuman sebentar. *parah, ciuman didepan kakaknya XD*

"Selamat malam, chagiya." ujar Changmin seraya mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam juga." balas Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun pergi kekamar masing-masing dengan senyum lebar mengembang dibibir keduanya.

"Wah, dua setan berkumpul. Aku harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga dongsaeng-dongsaengku." gumam Yesung. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak mendengar perkataannya. Jika saja Kyuhyun mendengarnya, maka tamatlah riwayat seorang Kim Jongwoon...

END


End file.
